For quite some time it has been common to move rolls of coiled sheet material from place to place by inserting a lift or clamping device in the central core upon which the sheet material is coiled. Generally the coiled sheet material, such as for example sheet steel and newspaper stock, is transported and stockpiled by placing the axis of the roll in a horizontal direction. Thus lift trucks, etc. can approach a roll of sheet material laying on the floor and by inserting a lift mechanism into the roll core, the roll can be moved. Various pneumatic and mechanical expansion devices have been made to securely hold the lift device within the core. The rolls of sheet material were moved from place to place with the axis of the roll always remaining in a horizontal attitude. This method of transporting rolls of sheet material worked well because generally the diameter of the roll was roughly equal to the overall length of the roll. Then, too, in almost all instances the sheet stock was dispensed from the roll with the axis of the roll remaining horizontal. There was no real advantage to be gained by placing the roll in a position other than with its axis horizontal.